Stuck Because of Snow
by FireGirl09
Summary: Booth and Brennan end up spending a week together in Brennan's appartment because of a snowstorm that shuts down the city. What will happen when their feelings for each other are revealed? BB all the way with AH. Written pre-season 3.
1. Failure To Sleep

I started writing this piece I think around a year ago. I finally decided to begin uploading some of it while I continue writing.

I do not own Bones or any of the characters, except for the ones I create.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

CH. 1 - The Storm

The forensic anthropologist had just begun to drift off to dreamland, letting the waves of peaceful sleep fill her mind, when she heard impatient knocking coming from the opposite side of the door to her apartment. She groaned as she rolled out of bed, not bothering to place any article of clothing on to cover her black bra and short pink shorts. Stumbling in the dark toward the door, she glanced in the general direction of her kitchen; the red glow of the digital stove clock read 1:32 am.

Dr. Temperance Brennan opened the front door of her apartment. She allowed a loud sigh to escape her as the identity of her rude awakener was revealed to her tired eyes. Her FBI partner looked her up and down as he smiled smugly. He was holding a box full of Chinese food. "Nice pajamas, Bones. I didn't know you owned anything pink, let alone something pink _and_ short," he teased seductively. "That bra does wonders for your figure, you know." He stepped out of the cold and into her living room.

"You're such a pervert," she teased only half-heartedly, using the sexy voice she had used while they were undercover in Las Vegas only a few months previously. "I'm going to go and change."

"What, and ruin all of my daydreams?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"Down boy. I'll be right back."

Booth watched her walk into her bedroom and quietly shut the door. Damn she looked beautiful in only her underwear. _She looks beautiful all the time, _he told himself.

She appeared out of her bedroom a few minutes later. She was still wearing the shorts but had pulled a little white tank top on over her black bra; he could see through the fabric and wondered if she had planned on that.

She made her way over to the couch where he was sitting. Taking the box of Lo mien from his hand she sat down beside of him, her bare thighs grazing his hand that was resting beside of his leg. "Thanks for the food," she said in a soft voice, taking the chopsticks he had been using from his hand.

"I was going to eat that, you know," he told her in a cool whisper.

"I know," she replied in an equally sexy hush.

Groaning, Booth reached for another box of noodles and opened a new packet of chopsticks. "Usually you complain when I wake you in the middle of the night and bring you food."

"Well," she started, placing a few noodles into her mouth with the stolen chopsticks, "I was trying to sleep, but I'm glad you came over. Why are you here, anyway?"

"Do you want the truth or do you want me to lie?" he asked, placing his hand down to where it barely grazed her thigh.

"Usually I'd want the truth but go ahead and lie." She looked from his hand back to his face and smirked. _What's with you tonight, Brennan? And what's with Booth being all touchy feely? I like it!_

"I didn't feel like eating Chinese food alone." He watched her smirk turn into a smile.

"You should never eat Chinese food alone," she informed him in a fake serious voice. "I'm surprised the Catholics don't consider it a sin," she teased him about being Catholic.

"I'll write a letter to the pope." He made her smile again.

"So what does Cam have to say about you visiting another woman in the middle of the night?" she asked after a few moments of silence.

"What does Cam have to do with anything?" he asked, almost bitterly. He quickly removed his hand from her thigh and picked up his box of food again, not bothering to eat any of it.

"Well, she's your girlfriend, isn't she?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"All of the scuttlebutt going around about me and Cam? Wait, no, you wouldn't have heard the scuttlebutt. I forgot you don't gossip."

"Scuttle-what?" she asked, confused by this word she had never heard before. "I don't know what that means."

"Scuttlebutt, it's Marine for water cooler talk. You know, when people gather around the water cooler to talk to their fellow co-workers about all of the gossip going around?" he explained quickly.

"Oh, ok. I understand."

"Well, Cam and I broke up almost 2 weeks ago."

"What?! What happened?" Brennan was confused. She had seen the way Booth had been so concerned about his girlfriend when she was in the hospital. Why would they break up?

"We had a fight," he said simply. She decided not to push the subject.

"I'm sorry-"

He cut her off, "About you."

_About me?_

"She wanted to know why I was spending so much time with you. Putting you into protective custody, staying the night, taking you out to dinner. She said she had had enough of me cheating on her."

"But you weren't cheating on her!"

"I know that, and you know that, but Cam refuses to believe that there's nothing going on between us."

"Do you want me to talk to her, explain that there's nothing going on between us?" she asked kindly.

"No. It's over between us. It never even should have happened in the first place."

Brennan could see the hurt in his eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry you gave up your source of happiness for me."

"What are talking about?" he asked softly. "I didn't give up my source of happiness by breaking up with Cam; I was protecting it."

She gave him a questioning look.

"Cam said I had a choice. I could either stop hanging around with you outside of work, or I could stay with you and she would leave me." He paused for a moment. "I love being with you, Temperance. You're my best friend and I would do anything to protect you. You've always been there for me. Hell, even Parker adores you."

Brennan could only smile. "What about you? You've saved my life dozens of times."

There was an awkward silence in the air for a few moments before Booth rose to his feet. "I think I'd better go."

"Yeah, that might be best."

She walked him to the door where he collected his coat. "It's really coming down out there," he commented, looking out the window.

"I love the snow," she said softly.

"Me too," he whispered back. She was just standing there, looking at him in some expecting manor. Before he knew exactly what he was doing, he was leaning in slowly, stopping about an inch from her lips. Her eyes were open but held a softer look than the one she wore at work. She slowly closed the distance between them.

The kiss lasted roughly a minute. It was so full of passion, want, and...need? Booth had pushed her against the door, his hands wrapped around her barely dressed body. "Bones," he moaned into the kiss.

"Booth," she moaned back. Her hands were around his neck, in his hair.

Suddenly Booth pulled back, as if realizing what he had just done. He looked at his partner, leaning against the door, trying to catch her breath. "I have to go," he said in a husky voice.

"OK," was all she said. He watched as she moved away from the door, giving him a look that clearly said she didn't want him to leave.

He walked out the door and into the hall, walking faster than he normally moved. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner. Closing the door she leaned her back against the cool wood. Had that really just happened? Had she just made out with her partner?

Brennan sighed as she made her way to the coffee table and packed up the uneaten food he had brought with him. She noticed how he had brought all of her favorites: lo mien, sweet and sour chicken, crab rangoons. Placing the food in the refrigerator, she turned out the lights and curled up in her cold bed.

After a few minutes she realized that sleep was not coming. Her thoughts drifted to her partner and that kiss they had shared only ten minutes before. Suddenly she heard a knock at her front door. Was he back?

* * *

Please review! Next chapter up soon! 


	2. Not Alone Tonight

I am warning you now that this chapter is extremely short. Origionally this was part of chapter 1 but I decided to break them up.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 1. I really appreciated the corrections people mention and I fixed them. Thanks!

* * *

CH. 2

She jumped out of bed and raced to the door, stopping for a second to collect herself. She opened the door and there he stood in his black suite and jacket, covered from head to toe in snow. "The roads are closed," he said in an uneasy tone. She simply stared at him before it hit her. He had nowhere to go! "I tried flashing my badge but the roadblock cops said it was too dangerous so..." he trailed off.

"Um, come in." He took a seat on the couch while she collected a few blankets and pillows. When she returned he was taking off his shoes and jacket.

"Sorry," he said, not meeting her eyes. Awkwardness had replaced their easygoing relationship.

"It's fine. Um, is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good."

"Good."

"Well, I'll-"

"I'll be-" They had said together. They smiled. "Good night, Bones."

"Good night, Booth."

Brennan lay awake an hour after she had lain back down in her bed. It was now 3:45 and she was not in the least bit tired. The snow outside was blowing every which way and it didn't appear to be letting up any time soon. She sighed. Should she go and check to see if Booth was awake? _Does it matter?_, she asked herself. She just had to see him, just for a second.

Brennan stepped over the board that creaked in the living room as she made her way towards Booth. He lay so his back was towards her, his face facing the back of the couch. She knew checking up on Booth was irrational, but she couldn't help herself.

"That you, Bones?"

_Damn! She's been caught in the act._

Before she could respond he rolled over, pulling the blankets off of himself as he stood up. He had taken off his tie and shirt and was now dressed only in his black dress pants. "You okay?"

She didn't respond, just stood there in her shorts and bra. She suddenly felt cold and wrapped her arms around herself as she started to shiver.

"You're cold." He walked toward her, placing one of his large hands on the small of her back.

_God his touch felt good._

He led her over to the couch. Sitting beside of her, he pulled a large quilt over them, tucking in the edges around her. He put his arm around her and pulled them closer together so that their bare skin was touching. After a few minutes Booth spoke, "Better?" he asked.

Brennan nodded her head.

"You ready to go back to bed?" She responded by snuggling up against him, resting her head on his chest. "I'll take that as a no. Tempe, about what happened before?"

"I liked it," she responded softly, her breath warm against his bare chest.

Booth was momentarily stunned. He smiled after a second. "So did I." He kissed the top of her head. "Come on, you're tired." He tried to stand but she wouldn't move. He tried again and felt her snuggle against him again; she was asleep!

Smiling, he stood and scooped her up in his strong arms. Her bedroom was dark and a bit chilly. Laying her in the bed, he kissed her cheek. He was tucking a strand of her dark hair behind her ear when soft fingers grazed his hand.

"Stay," she whispered, commanding more so than asking. "Please." Her eyes were closed and he could hear the sleepiness in her voice, but he knew she was still awake.

"Ok." He slipped into her bed, wrapping his arm around her waist. He scooted himself against her, letting her know he was there.

* * *

So what did you think? Please review! I am hoping for 10 reviews before I post again. That means if I get 10 reviews by tonight, then I will post again tonight. 


	3. Morning After

First of all I want to start off by thanking everyone who has reviewed this piece so far. I got the ten reviews I wanted and much more. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!

* * *

CH. 3 Morning After 

For the first time in weeks Temperance Brennan actually slept all the way through the night. She had peaceful dreams of her mother being alive and what she might say if she saw her daughter and Seeley Booth together.

She awoke to the vibrating of her cell phone against the wood of the cherry oak table beside of her bed. She groaned as she tried to roll over but felt an arm slung around her waist. For a minute she couldn't remember who was in her bed, but all of a sudden she remembered the night before. He had stayed with her all night, just like she had asked him to.

Afraid the noise of the cell phone might wake him; she gently removed his arm from around her and grabbed the phone. "Brennan," she whispered, making her way out of her bedroom.

"Dr. Brennan? It's Dr. Saroyan."

Brennan was glad she had taken the call out of her bedroom. What if Booth had woken up and said something? Cam would have heard it and then her suspicions would have been confirmed for sure.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to let you know that the lab is closed until further notice. I don't know if you've heard, but the roads are closed and no one knows when they'll be cleared. This storm we're experiencing was unexpected and no one was ready for it.

"People who need assistance with food or anything else are asked to notify their local police department. Coming into work is out of the question, so I'm notifying my staff. You don't have an open case, do you?"

"No. Booth and I closed the case we were working on two days ago."

At the mention of Booth's name, Brennan could almost hear Cam tense. "Right. Anyway, I'll touch base with you tomorrow and let you know if the lab will be open."

"OK. Thanks for calling." The line went dead, meaning Cam had hung up.

She had plenty of food in the house, so she would be fine for a few days. She wondered if Booth would have to go into work. Since he worked in homicide she doubted Cullen would have him come in, but one could never be sure when it comes to the FBI. What if she and Booth had to spend the whole week cooped up together? She wasn't sure if she could contain all of her built up sexual tension with Booth walking around her apartment half dressed. Booth wasn't the only one who liked to walk around half dressed, though…

Making her way into the kitchen, she started the coffee pot and stepped outside to see if there was a paper; there wasn't. She still did not have a TV; this was one of those rare times when she wished she did own one of those 'Idiot Boxes' as she liked to refer to them. Instead, Brennan turned on the stereo and flipped it to an AM station she commonly used for weather and traffic reports.

"_We repeat: all roads in D.C. are closed; a state of emergency has been declared. Stay inside and keep warm. If you need food or other assistance, please notify your local police department. The Red Cross will be giving away canned goods and other supplies to people in need. The Nation Guard is being called in to help clear the roads, but it could be a few days before the roads are re-opened. This storm is expected to last another two days.. _

_In other news, the Presidential Race is beginning to heat up as_-," she switched off the radio.

She felt two hands of her hips and a warm, soft pair of lips on her neck. She turned around to find Booth standing behind her. "Morning," he said, kissing the top of her head. Neither gave the subject a second thought as she took him by the hand and led him into her kitchen.

"A state of emergency has been declared," she informed him. "Do you have to go into work?"

"I don't know. I tried calling Cullen but his phone is turned off. You?" He opened the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice.

"Cam told me not too because of the roads and everything." She pulled herself up onto the counter top opposite the refrigerator. Setting on her counter top had always been an activity Brennan enjoyed. The counter was wide and long enough for her to lie on her stomach as she did so often. Sometimes she would even fall asleep there reading the morning paper and have to drive like a mad-man to get to work on time.

Booth has retrieved two glasses from the cabinet, filled them with juice, returned the carton to the refrigerator, and walked over to Brennan, handing her a glass. "May I join you?" he asked, giving her one of his mind numbing smiles.

"Certainly." She held his glass for him while he easily pulled himself up and onto the counter. "Thanks for the juice."

"No problem, it's yours anyway."

They lapsed into an easy silence, enjoying one another's presence. They both could feel how their relationship had changed from the friendship they had shared for so long. There was something different about it now; it was smoother, easier, and more comfortable. It seemed that their relationship was now somehow more complete.

"So what do you want to do today?" Booth asked after a few minutes.

Brennan gave him an odd look. "What can we do? The roads are closed, I have no TV, and you have no clothes to wear besides your suite."

"Not true," he said after a large gulp of juice, finishing off the glass.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how I went to Chicago for that case last week?"

"Yes."

"Well, I never unpacked my suitcase; it's still in my SUV," he admitted shyly.

"What?! You haven't even gotten it out of your car?"

"No, but you can't be mad at me because now I have clothes and a warm coat to wear."

"I still think you're a slob."

"Uh!" he breathed, grabbing his chest, pretending to be offended. "I save your life on more than one occasion and you call me a slob? I think I'll go have a good cry now." He slid off the counter and turned away. However, after a few seconds he turned back around with a wicked grin on his face.

"Booth what the-Ahhh! Don't!!!" He had grabbed her and draped her over his shoulder, running towards the couch. He tossed her down and began tickling her furiously. "Booth! Stop!"

He continued to tickle her until she managed to pull him on top of her and then roll them over. He was now beneath her; she began tickling him madly. "Bones! BONES STOP!!"

"Not so tough now, are you Seeley Booth?" she teased.

"That's it!" He attempted to roll them over again but instead they rolled off of the couch. They landed on the hardwood floor in a heap, Booth underneath Brennan. "Oww," was all he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"It serves you right," she scolded. She was lying on top on him now. Gently she pushed herself up using her arms; she looked like she was doing a push-up.

"Hey," he said suddenly, grabbing her wrist to keep her from moving off of him, "I have an idea."

"Um, ok," she said, uncertain about what he was going to suggest.

"Since it's stopped snowing and all...let's go play outside!"

"What?" she asked, expecting him to suggest something entirely different. _Man, I really have to get my mind out of the gutter_.

"I want to go and play in the snow with you, Temperance Brennan," he said seductively.

"Is this a sex metaphor I'm not aware of?" she asked, smiling ever so devilishly.

"We'll save the sex metaphors for later," he gave her a hot, sexy smile that made her want to ravish him right then and there. "But for now, I want to go and play in the snow."

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Damn right I'm serious! The city has declared a state of emergency; I'm not going to be going home any time soon, even though I could because I'm FBI and all, but I don't want to leave you alone. So, I'm going to go out to my car and grab my suitcase full of dirty clothes, put a load of them in your washer, make out with you for a good five minutes, get dressed in my snow clothes, and go and play in the snow with you."

"Are you going to do all of those things in order?"

"Was planning on it."

"Oh, so I guess I'm not allowed to do this then?" She lay back down on top of him and pressed her lips to his. The kiss deepened so that it appeared they were attacking one another's mouths.

They pulled apart several minutes later, gasping for breath. "I'm glad I didn't do that list in order," he gasped.

"So am I," she smiled. "Now go and get your suitcase so we can go play in the snow!"

* * *

So, what did ya think? This time I am asking for 25 reviews because I don't want to be posting everyday because I haven't decided on an ending yet, although I do have a few things in mind. I hope to post again in a couple of days, but if I get a lot of reviews I might post again early on Saturday. If I don't post on Saturday, then look out for the new chapter on Monday. Have a great Friday! 


	4. Snow Day Bones Style

Ok, here's the new chapter. Just to let everyone know, I don't care about how many reviews or reads my stories get. I just ask for a certain amount of reviews so that I don't post everyday so if I get the number of reviews I want then i will post no matter if I'm really super busy or at work. If I am really super busy or I am at work, then I'm not forced to post if I don't get a certain amount of reviews. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

The snow had stopped, at least temporarily. The streets were deserted, 2 feet of snow making it inaccessible to vehicles. One of the main reasons Temperance Brennan had purchased her high-end apartment was for the backyard it provided. There was a small in ground pool on the edge of the property that opened in the summer time. Some of the other tenants planted a small vegetable garden, taking up most of the property during the planting season. Now, however, the pool was closed and clearly marked for people to avoid, and the vegetable plants were gone, long ago removed after they had stopped producing their fruit several months previously.

Booth had managed to find an old pair of jean in his suitcase and now wore the jeans under a pair of his black, FBI sweatpants. He also wore an FBI decal sweatshirt under his black ski jacket, a pair of black gloves, and black boots. Brennan, on the other hand, looked as if she was hitting the slopes in her white ski suit with its fur-lined collar. Her feet were adorned with fur lined white boots, her hands with thick, white gloves, while her head held a cute white snowcap.

"You look hilarious," Brennan laughed as she tied up her boots.

"Yeah, real funny." He walked across the room to join her on the couch. "You're beautiful," he whispered, trailing kisses from her cheek down to her collarbone.

"I could say the same thing about you, except I would say you're handsome instead of beautiful," she gave a light chuckle as he moved up her neck a ways and began sucking on the sensitive skin there. "How long do you plan to keep this up?" she asked, enjoying the feel of his lips and tongue on her neck.

"I dunno," he whispered, coming up for air.

"Cause it's kind of sexy and I would hate to get undressed after I spent so much time getting ready."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this because I am too. And don't worry about getting undressed right now; I'll help you out with that later."

Just then the phone rang. Brennan reached onto the coffee table in front of them to retrieve the receiver. "Hello?" she asked, moving back into position so Booth could have better access to her neck.

"Brennan, it's Angela."

"Hey Ang. So how about this snowstorm? D.C. has declared a state of emergence."

"I know. I'm at Jack's; I spent the night and got snowed in."

"You sound a little too happy about that."

"Well, you know," she paused for a few seconds. "So what are you going to do all week by yourself?"

"I'm not sure yet," she smiled over at her partner. "I'm sure I'll find something to do."

"Do you want us to come and get you? Jack has all sorts of connections, I'm sure we can work something out."

"No!" she said a little too quickly. "I...um...I'll be fine. Yeah, I was hoping to get this book read and now I finally have time. No, you two enjoy yourselves and keep warm. I have to go, bye!" She hung up, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was smooth," he mumbled against her neck. "I'm sure she doesn't have a clue."

"Come on," she pushed him away and grabbed his hand instead, "let's go and have some fun!"

There was a little more than 2 feet of snow on the ground outside in the yard. Booth bounded out onto the grounds like a puppy that had never seen snow before. Brennan followed slowly, picking her way through the untouched snow. Suddenly she felt something hard slam against her back. "What the hell was that?" Another hit her square in the chest. A snowball! Who was...? "BOOTH!" She picked up a hand full of snow and squeezed it together into a tight ball. After a few seconds she spotted him hiding behind a wall of the building. Taking aim, she threw the ball of snow in a softball style pitch, hitting Booth on the forehead.

"Oww! That wasn't fair!"

"Everything is fair in love and war."

"Oh, it's on!"

The snowball fight lasted around 20 minutes. Booth finally gave up after he realized he couldn't beat his partner's exact aim and throw technique. They collapsed beside of each other in a heap. "How'd you learn to throw like that?" he asked in disbelief.

"4 years of softball in high school and some in college," she explained breathlessly.

"Damn, and I was caught up in football."

"You played football?"

"Yep, starting running back my sophomore through senior year of high school. I ran track in college because they gave me almost a full scholarship."

"You in a football uniform is _definitely_ hott."

"Really?" he asked seductively, rolling over on his side to face her.

"Oh yeah. And seeing you in a track uniform makes me want to laugh, so I suppose the two balance each other out."

He kissed her then, just to shut her up about him in a track uniform. "I have an idea!" he announced after kissing her for several long seconds.

"What?"

"Let's build an igloo!"

"An igloo?! Why would you want to build an igloo?"

"I think it'll be fun! Come on!"

Building the igloo was hard work. Booth went to retrieve a shovel from the lobby of the building. He piled snow into a large pile so that they wouldn't have to walk all around the yard to get it. Together they hand crafted large blocks of snow and stacked them together to form the walls. Brennan built the tunnel while Booth placed the last few blocks of snow on the top to form the roof.

Several hours later the igloo was completed. It was larger than a child's igloo and big enough to hold the two adults. Booth and Brennan crawled into it, Brennan going first. "This is amazing!" she announced.

"I knew you'd love it."

"I haven't built an igloo since I was a little girl. Russ and I would spend hours, sometimes days, working on the thing. Eventually my father would come out and help and then the three of us would squeeze in together. Mom would bring us hot chocolate and we'd sit in the thing until our fingers and toes were nearly frostbitten."

Booth wondered what it had been like for Brennan growing up. He knew she had been isolated from kids her own age. Instead of turning to people for attention, she focused all of her attention into books and learning. Her brother had done just the opposite. Would things have been different if their parents hadn't been back robbers?

"Hey Booth, when was the last time you built one of these?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, um, Parker and I built a small one last year when we got those six inches of snow. It wasn't big but Parker loved it."

"Hey, you wanna go inside for a while? I'm getting really cold?" Brennan asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

So what did ya think? I only gopt 24 reviews but I promised to post today no matter what. I'm not oging to ask for a certain amount of reviews this time. I'll post again in probably a week or maybe soon, I don't know.

To Marianne who revied and asked a question in the first chapter: No, not all Americans sleep in a bra. What I meant to say was that Brennan was sleeping in a sports bra.


	5. Secrets Slip Out

I know it's been a while since I posted, but someone's comment a few chapters ago made me kind of mad. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Angela had called 3 times, leaving a message each time, and Booth had a message from Cullen on his cell. "I'll take the bedroom, you take the living room," Brennan told Booth as they picked up their phones and headed in opposite directions. 

Once Brennan had thrown herself onto her unmade bed, she dialed Angela's cell; she answered on the second ring. What the hell is going on?!!!" she yelled more so than asked. "I've been calling for hours!"

"Sorry Ang, I was playing in the snow," she laughed at her friend's curiosity.

"You were what?"

"Playing in the snow. It's really fun! Booth and I even built an igloo and-" she stopped short. _Shit._

"What?!!!!!!???!!!" Angela screamed. "Booth's there with you?! Is that why you hung up on me earlier?!"

"I didn't hang up on you."

"You might as well have!"

"I'm really sorry, I just-"

"Brennan, I don't care that you hung up on me. I wanna hear about you and Booth."

"He came over the other night and then they closed the roads so he had to stay here; that's all." Brennan wasn't exactly comfortable talking about her and Booth with Angela. Besides, there wasn't much to tell, at least not yet.

"Come on, I know that's not all!" she urged. She had been waiting 2 years for her best friend and her FBI partner to realize that they liked one another; she wasn't about to give up yet. "You and Booth, alone in your apartment, trapped because of a blizzard," she sighed romantically.

"Ang, nothing happened! We just went outside for a little while, had a snowball fight, and built an igloo, that's all!"

"Too bad you don't have a fireplace and a bearskin rug."

"Why?"

"Because then you two could do it in front of a crackling fire and on top of the bear skin rug. That would be so hott!"

"Angela, I am not having this conversation with you. Just because Booth and I made out and felt each other up doesn't mean we're going to have sex in front of a fireplace and on a bearskin rug." Brennan promptly hit the end button and turned off the cell phone. She smiled; payback was so awesome when you were on the giving end!

Taking a deep breath, she walked back into her living room. Booth was sitting on the couch, wrapping up his conversation with Cullen. "No Sir, the roads here have not been cleared. There's a good 2 feet of snow covering them. Yes Sir, I know they are expecting the snow to continue for another day or so. Yes Sir, I'll call you when the roads here have been cleared." He hung up.

"Did he ask you where you were?" Brennan asked, coming to sit beside of him. She snuggled as close to him as she could, resting her head on his chest.

"No, I guess he assumed I was home. Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, noticing her sad facial expression.

"Nothing," she whispered softly, closing her eyes.

The rest of the day was spent curled up together on the couch eating left over Chinese food. Since she still didn't have a TV, they mostly talked, listened to some calming Jazz music, and just enjoyed being together. It was late in the evening before it started to snow again. Gentle flakes swirled around in the dark.

It was later than usual before either felt tired. Booth fell asleep first, his head resting on Brennan's shoulder.

Booth stirred ever so slightly. She knew it was late; she should get to bed. "Booth," she whispered, shaking him softly.

"What Bones?" he mumbled.

"Come on, let's go to bed. We'll sleep in my bed again."

"Mhk." She helped him to his feet as he stumbled into her room. He removed his t-shirt and slipped under the cover on the bedside opposite the door.

Brennan couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he slept; it was the only time he was ever at peace. He had told her the horrors he had witnessed while at war: how he had protected his friend who ended up dieing anyway, how he had been tortured, how his feet had been beaten with pipes, his bones broken so that he couldn't even walk. She had comforted him through the whole ordeal of reliving such horrible memories.

She had revealed to him how she had been taunted and picked on when Russ wasn't around at school. She had been beaten up by other kids while in foster care and nearly raped while in a bad home. That was when she knew she had to change things. She'd gotten a job after school bussing tables when she was 15 and had used her wages to pay for karate lessons. After a while she had learned to defend herself. Her grandfather finally rescued her after a year and a half in foster care, but when she was 17, he died. She was once again left on her own and forced to support herself so that she would not be put back into the system.

They knew each other's deepest, darkest secrets. They had cried together, laughed together, saved each other's lives, and yet it was not enough. They both still felt this empty feeling as they lay beside one another. They knew how to fill the emptiness but had been too scared, until now. They were beginning to slowly fill in the gaps. They belonged together; they were in love with one another.

That night Brennan dreamt that she and Booth were alone together at the Jeffersonian. Everyone else had gone home for the night but there she was still, working away on yet another skeleton. The skeleton was that of an unknown person found a few years ago in a shallow grave. Booth stood back in the shadows, not speaking, just being there with her so that she wouldn't have to be alone. "You should go home," she informed him, not looking away from her notepad she was scribbling on.

"You should come home with me," he said in the same monotone voice.

"We can't do this, you said so yourself."

"What if I take back what I said? Would that change anything?"

"No. We can't have relationships with people we work with. What would I do if something happened to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. You're my best friend; I love you, Temperance."

"Don't say that," she mumbled in a teary voice.

"It's the truth." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"I won't."

She awoke, Booth's arms draped across her stomach, his slow breathing hot against her neck. She recalled the dream; it had been so real. Was this supposed to mean something? "He doesn't love you," she whispered out loud to convince herself.

She crawled out of her bed and tiptoed into the living room. Outside snow swirled dangerously; the sky was black even though it was well past 9 in the morning. She made her way to the alcove, seating herself on the large windowsill. She pulled her legs against her chest, huddling for warmth against the cold glass pane. "He doesn't love you," she whispered again. A silent tear rolled down her cheek. She was losing Booth; he was slipping away from her. "He doesn't love you," she sobbed quietly.

It was a long while later when Booth finally awoke. He had slept so soundly he scarcely remembered the wonderful dream involving a certain forensic anthropologist stranded on a desert island with only him for company. He smiled smugly, remembering how he was in her bed. He reached over for her but found only cold sheets.

Walking into the living room, he found her sitting in the alcove. She was staring blankly out at the snowstorm encasing the city. "Bones," he called softly. She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. "Bones," he said again, this time louder. She slowly turned to face him: her eyes were red and empty, her face held a blank expression; had she been crying? "Baby, what's wrong?" He rushed to her side. _Damn, she's freezing_, he thought as he touched her arm. He quickly grabbed the thick quilt off of the couch and wrapped her in it.

She was distant somehow, as if she wasn't there, as if she were somewhere else. He quickly scooped her up, carrying her back into her bedroom. He gently placed her on the warm side of the bed he had only moments ago crawled out of. He was about to walk out of the room after covering her with blankets, but a hand upon his wrist stopped him. Booth knew what she meant; he crawled into bed beside of her, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"I won't."

* * *

Review??? I am asking for at least 15 reviews on this chapter before I post again. 


	6. Long Awaited Happiness

Because I got way over the 15 reviews I asked for, here is the next chapter! I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

Either Brennan didn't remember her 'episode' or she chose not to bring it up later that day. Booth didn't fall back asleep once he had gotten Bones back into bed; he had to stay awake so she would know he was there for her. She slept soundly, wrapped in his arms. He never let go of her; he had kept his promise.

She woke again around 11. She snuggled closer to him. "Morning," he whispered, his lips grazing her ear.

"Good morning. What time is it?" she yawned.

"It's around 11. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

"We slept late. I'm hungry; you want something? I'll cook," she offered, propping herself up on her elbows beside of him, a smile playing along her lips.

"I'm not sure about your cooking," he teased.

She gave him a seductive look. "If you're not hungry then we can spend the day doing _other activities_."

He arched his eyebrows. "_Other activities_, huh?"

"Well, if you don't want to-," his lips cut her off. He was on top of her in seconds, kissing her, feeling her with his hands.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered in her ear in between kisses.

"So have I."

Their love making lasted hours, neither wanting to stop. It felt so good, so right for them to finally lie together. 'I love yous' were whispered back and forth, neither imagining the impact those few words would have on one another.

They spent what remained of the day wrapped up in a blanket on the couch. Soft music played from the stereo. A comfortable silence was between them; neither needed words to express themselves after the events that had just occurred between them.

The storm was beginning to break; 4 feet of snow now covered D.C. like a thick, white blanket. Reports said the roads would be closed until Friday at the earliest; it was only Monday. Snow plows would have to be brought in from all over to help clear the snow, but the real question was where would they put it all? There was too much to just pack against parked cars on the side of the street.

Brennan and Booth half laid, half sat on the couch in their pajamas. Tim McGraw played softly while Booth ran his fingers through his partner's hair. What were they going to tell people? Should they tell anyone? Would they still be allowed to be partners?

The shrill ringing of Brennan's house phone interrupted their thoughts. Booth reached over to get it. "Don't," she said. "I don't feel like talking to anyone."

"Come on Bones, you have to answer your phone. Everyone in D.C. knows you're home," he teased, handing her the phone.

"Hello?" she answered, a smile filling her lips as Booth started making yet another hickey on her neck. "Sullie," she whispered in amazement.

Booth felt the color drain from his face. He stopped kissing her neck and looked up into her face. Her eyes were wide, her face pale. Booth couldn't believe it; he had forgotten about Bones and Sullie's relationship!

"Um, hi. Where are you? You're still in California? No, I'm not at the lab. D.C. declared a state of emergency a few days ago so I'm home. Um, Sullie...I have to talk to you." She removed herself from under the covers, walked into her bedroom, and shut the door.

Booth put his head in his hands. How could he have forgotten about Sullie? He never would have even made a move on Bones if he had remembered. Sullie had been away for a few weeks now in California working a case. He remembered the conversation he had had with Sullie the day he left.

"So, California?" he had asked, standing in the doorway to his friend's office.

"Yeah. It's only for a few weeks. No big deal," the man had replied, packing up his briefcase.

"You told Bones yet?" he asked a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah. Man, do me a favor while I'm gone?" Sullie asked, closing his brief case and walking over toward Booth.

"Sure."

"Keep an eye on Temperance for me, will you?"

"I always do," Booth replied with a small smile.

"Thanks."

He had betrayed Sullie's trust. He had slept with his friend's girlfriend. "You really screwed this up Seeley," he told himself. He had always had feelings for Bones. She was everything he had always looked for in a woman: strong, trusting, powerful, intelligent, funny at times, energetic, serious. Brennan had all of those qualities and more.

She emerged from her bedroom a few minutes later. She was ashamed; the look said it all. They had ruined what could have been; there was no hope for their relationship now. "What did you tell him?" Booth asked quietly.

She sat down beside of him. "The truth," she said in the same voice. "I told him there was someone else, someone that I had always loved but never thought he loved me back until now." She looked over at him. "I told him I couldn't be with him anymore."

"You did?" he asked, utterly shocked.

"I love you, Booth. You're the one for me and I know that; I'm not stupid, I know you love me too. We've always been there for one another and I don't want that to end."

"I don't either." They were silent for a few minutes, allowing the information they had just shared to sink in.

"What?" she asked, her eyes level with his.

"I want to be with you...forever. You're the love of my life, the one I want to marry and bring home to my parents at Christmas. I love you Bones," he confessed all of this rather quickly. She had to know how much he loved her, how much he wanted to be with her.

She had tears in her eyes. "Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart."

"I love you too," she said, pulling him into a hug as she allowed her tears of happiness to fall.

* * *

Sorry if there were some mistakes. It's late and I really didn't feel like reading over it again. 20 reviews this time? I'm just trying to judge how much interest there is in this piece. If there is a lot of interest then I will begin posting more frequently. Sorry it took so long to update the last time; I decided to go in a different direction with this piece. Hope you enjoyed! 


	7. Scary Endings & Beginnings

Here is the next chapter, obviously.

Don't own Bones, but I do own this plot. lol! That's about all I own.

* * *

CH. 7

The next morning Booth awoke early. He spent the next hour cooking his girlfriend breakfast. He made everything he could think of that Brennan would like: bacon, eggs over easy fried in bacon grease, buttered toast, hash browns, sausage, biscuits, gravy, pancakes, and an omelet with everything imaginable inside of it. He was lucky that Brennan kept a well stocked freezer. It didn't take long for the delicious scent of cooking food to drift into the bedroom. At first Brennan tried to ignore it, wanting more time to sleep after her rather eventful night. However, after her stomach began to rumble, she opened her eyes. Her bed was a mess of white sheets and blankets. She groaned and reached over for Booth; he wasn't there. Her tired brain pieced together the scent of cooking food and a missing Booth: _He must be in the kitchen_.

"Hey," Booth greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "I hope you're hungry."

"Yeah, I could use some food. What all did you make?"

"Everything."

"Everything?"

"Yep, everything." Brennan gave him a questing look. "Just wait and see," he assured her, kissing the top of his head while he stirred the gravy. Just pick a place to eat and I'll bring you a plate here in a few minutes."

She shrugged and headed off towards the couch.

Five minutes later Booth walked into the living room with two enormous plates of food. "What is this?" she laughed as he sat a plate down in front of her on the coffee table.

"It's breakfast," he said through a mouth full of bacon. "Here, try the biscuits, I made them from scratch."

Brennan merely smiled and opened her mouth, allowing him to place a piece of the biscuit he was holding into it. "Mmmmm," she smiled after a few seconds of chewing, "It's really good."

"Glad ya like it; it's a family recipe."

"If the rest of your family cooks as good as you do, I'll marry you on the spot just for the food."

"Ha, ha, ha," Booth fake laughed.

"Ohhh, did I make Booth sad?" she teased, pinching his cheek. "How can I ever make it up to you?" she asked, batting her eye lashes the way little girls do.

"We'll get to that later," he assured her, "but for now I have to get some food in me to be able to keep up with you."

She just smiled as she too began to eat her food.

They spent a few hours outside in the snow. They had another snowball fight; Brennan kicked Booth's butt again, of course. The rest of the day they spent curled up in bed, watching a DVD Booth had in his car on Brennan's laptop. Brennan had never seen the movie Pride and Prejudice. She had read the book, of course, and had enjoyed it thoroughly. Booth blushed a bit when he told her the only movie he had with him was Pride and Prejudice. "It's one of my favorites," he admitted shyly. Brennan only laughed as she sent him out to his car to retrieve it. They ended up watching it twice and then fell asleep together, holding one another.

Wednesday was spent in bed, as was Thursday. Neither wanted to face the harsh reality of what all they had done over the past week. They had forever crossed the invisible line that separated them as partners. They were not even sure if they were supposed to tell anyone about their relationship, and if they were, who were they supposed to admitt it too? Cullen would kill them, and Cam, well, Cam would kill them too. For the meantime they decided to keep it a secrete. Brennan would admit to Angela that she had just been joking about the whole making out thing and that Booth had spent the week sleeping on her couch. She would then ask Angela not to say anything to anyone because she really didn't want it getting back to Cam anytime soon. She had enough issues with Cam; she didn't need for her to know about her and Booth's relationship. She had always been looking for an excuse to break them up as partners, and if she found out that they were secretly sleeping together, she would blab to everyone and they would be forced apart.

It wasn't until Thursday evening that they left one another's side. Booth said he was going to take a shower and Brennan said she had decided to step outside for a bit to check out the condition of the roads. Booth emerged from the shower and dressed. After Brennan didn't return, he decided he better go out and get her. He made two cups of hot chocolate first, and then headed out. She was nowhere to be seen, but a fresh pair of footprints leading towards the igloo they had built days before gave her position away. Booth carefully crawled into the igloo. Brennan sat leaning against the far wall, her knees drawn up to her chest, her forehead resting on her knees. "What's wrong, Bones?" Booth asked, setting down the cups and crawling over to her.

"I just...I don't want this all to end!" she sobbed, her head still resting on her knees. "I'm afraid of what will happen when everyone finds out about us. I'm afraid of what people will think and say. I just...I can't lose you!"

"Oh, Sweetheart!" Booth wrapped his arms around her, "You're not going to lose me," he whispered in her ear. "Who cares what other people think and say? They're just jealous if they start talking about us behind our backs, that's all."

"I know, but this week has been the best time of my life and I don't want it to end," she cried into his chest. "I'm just scared that things will change between us once we return to the real world, that's all."

"I'm scared too," he whispered, "I'm scared too."

* * *

I added the whole movie thing in there just because I LOVE P&P! Reviews??? 


	8. Betting On Relationships

It is now 3:01 in the morning where I am; 4:01 if you take into account daylight savings time change over thing. I just got off of work a little while ago but I'm pretty much wide awake so I decided to post the next chapter. I have also written like the next two chapters. I have been inspired by the snowstorms hitting the eastern part of the United States where I am. LOL! Anyway, this is by far my favorite chapter so far just because of a comment made by one of the characters. Happy readings!

* * *

Most of the snow had been loaded into dump trucks and hauled away by Friday morning. Like the streets of D.C., so changed and different, Booth and Brennan arrived at the Jeffersonian. Booth had driven them in his SUV, having to use his FBI ID to get through some of the streets that were still closed. There were few people out on the roads; most businesses were closed until Monday when the streets were safer. 

Brennan had decided to go into the Jeffersonian today, however. She had work to do and a little snow wasn't going to diminish her happy demeanor. Booth had volunteered to escort her, having to go into his office as well. Cullen had called, asking him to come in. Booth had a feeling they might have a case.

"We can't tell anybody," Booth had explained the night before.

"I know. I still want you to be my partner on cases," she had replied. "Angela's going to know," she commented after a few seconds.

"I figured that much. We'll just hide it as long as we can."

The parking lot at the lab had been cleared; Booth parked in Brennan's spot. They walked into the empty lab together, wondering if anyone would be there. To their surprise, Angela, Hodgins, and Zach were sitting on the walkway above them, their legs dangling over as they sipped coffee. "Hey!" Angela called.

"Hey Ang!" Brennan called back, making her way up the flight of stairs to join them. Booth joined them a minute later, carrying two cups of coffee. He handed one to his girlfriend as he sat down beside of her.

"Did you two ride together?" Angela asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Brennan answered. "Booth volunteered to take me since the roads are still bad; I don't think my car would have made it."

"Uh-huh," Angela replied, surveying them from head to toe. "So what did you guys do all week?"

"I read a book and even wrote a few chapters for my new book," Brennan lied.

"And I slept," Booth answered. "How about you guys? Bones told me that you two spent the week together."

"It was the three of us actually," Angela said. "Zach's heat went out so he came up to the main house for the week. We played pool, watched TV. Jack even cooked for us. We had a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it," Booth said. He pulled his phone from his pocket, "Damn, that's Cullen. Hello? Yes, Sir, I'll tell her right away, thank you. Bones, we have a case. I'll tell you about it in your office."

"Ok," she said uncertainly, following him down stairs.

"There's something different about them," Angela said in a soft voice. "I just have to find out what it is."

"What was that all about?" Brennan asked as she closed the door to her office. "Do we really have a case?"

"Yeah, we have a case. That really was Cullen. A body has been discovered in a suitcase alongside the highway. A passerbyer noticed the bag and got curious; he got one hell of a surprise when he opened it. Anyway, the police were called, who called the medical examiner, who called the CSIs, who called the FBI, figuring this body could have been transported over state lines, the FBI called me, and I'm supposed to call you," he said in one breath.

Brennan giggled.

"Thanks Bones, I love you too," he replied sarcastically.

She smiled at him. "Ohhh, did I hurt your feelings? Does Booth need a kiss?" she asked, talking like a child.

"That might help." He smiled smugly as she kissed him on the cheek. "That's it?!" He asked, obviously upset about not getting his big kiss.

"We have a case to work," she replied, turning on her heal and walking out of her office, making sure she swayed her hips for him.

"This bag has been moved before!" the anthropologist called out for the small crowd of people to hear.

"Yes, we know that already," an FBI agent snapped, obviously annoyed by the scientist's presence. Booth shot him a warning look; the agent took a step backwards.

"She's been moved several times before she was placed here," Brennan explained, unaware of the FBI agent's hostility.

"She?" the agent asked. He had never worked with Dr. Brennan before, having just been transferred to homicide. He had heard the rumors, however. The rumors about how the doctor was beautiful and more intelligent than anyone he would ever meet. She was not to be messed with, oh no, she was Booth's girl. _'Booth's girl', what did that mean? _He had asked himself when he had first been informed about the famous forensic anthropologist by the name of Dr. Temperance Brennan.

Now he understood; everything made sense: Booth touching her whenever he pleased, carrying her kit for her, giving up his ski coat for her to wear against the chilly day, the sly smiles they exchanged, the look Agent Booth had shot him when he had smarted the doctor off. They were in love with one another; it was so obvious. But were they together? Were they sleeping together?

"The pelvis and skull features confirm the remains are that of a Caucasian female, ages 25," she paused for a moment, thinking, "to around 28. I will have to analyze the remains further at the Jeffersonian to be certain. There is still a great deal of flesh and tissue remaining on the bones; I can't tell you much at the moment." She stood up from her squatting position beside of the suitcase along the side of the highway. The weather was cold, but at least it had finally stopped dumping snow on the city.

Few cars were on the roads, which were still icy in most parts. The bag had only been there a few hours judging by the small dusting of snow that lay upon it. There was a great deal of frozen liquid in the bottom of the bag. _At least it will be easy to transport_, she thought to herself.

"Camera?" Booth asked, already pulling it out of its bag.

"Yeah, thanks," she smiled, allowing her hand to linger over his for a moment longer than necessary as she accepted the device. "I only need a few. The D.C. police who were here first already handed over their camera's memory card. They took pictures of the area before it got trampled over. They said there were a few faint prints but the wind was blowing so hard that before they could take an imprint they had been blown away. They got some great shots of them, though, so Angela should be able to create a 3-D image."

"That'd be great. It'll help us identify what type of shoe the guy was wearing," Booth agreed.

"I'll also take some samples of dirt from the bottom of the bag for Hodgins to analyze." After another 20 minutes of photographing and taking dirt samples, Brennan okayed the body to be transported to the Jeffersonian. "Have Zack photograph the contents of the bag before he removes them," she instructed the agents who were moving the bag.

"You're not going back to the lab?" Booth asked questioningly.

"Nope, we're going to lunch," she informed him with a smile. "I'll even let you pick the place."

"Diner or Wong Fu's?"

"Hmmm, I can't decide."

"How about the Diner for lunch and Wong Fu's for dinner?"

"Sounds great."

"Is there something going on between them?" the new agent asked as the two walked back towards their SUV, Booth opening and closing the Dr.'s door for her.

"Jenkins, we've been trying to figure out that one for years," another agent answered. "Me and Lucas in Narcotics got a bet goin'. He bet me 100 bucks that the two of them will sleep together before the New Year. I bet him it'll happen before Christmas."

* * *

So????????????? Comments and reviews would be awesome! Can you guess my favorite comment??? I'm sure you can, but I'll tell ya just in case. It's the one at the very end, the one made by the agent to Jenkins. LOL! Anyway, thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think in a review. It doesn't have to be long or anything, just a quick note is great. Thanks again! 


	9. Becoming More Involved

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was going to post a few days ago but, well, I didn't. So here you go.

* * *

After lunch the two partners returned to the Jeffersonian to see the remains Zac had examined and cleaned. The woman had died from a single blow to the head with, most likely, a baseball bat. Hodgins had collected a great deal of insect evidence from the body before the bones had been cleaned, and was able to tell them that the woman had been killed nearly six months ago, sometime in July. Angela was working on a sketch since the dental records hadn't come back yet. "Great work, guys," Brennan smiled. "Zac, I want you working on that fracture in her skull and comparing the size of it to baseball bats out on the market. If we're lucky, we may be able to narrow down the brand name. Hodgins, work on trying to narrow the TOD down a little bit more. Also, analyze the dirt samples I brought back for you so that we can determine where else the suitcase has been. Angela, run the sketch through the missing person's database when you're finished. Call me if you get a hit."

"Where are you going?" the artist asked, eying her suspiciously.

"Booth and I are going to go and talk to the man who found the body. By the way, where's Cam at?"

"She couldn't make it in," Zac explained. "She called while you were out at the scene. She said she's still snowed in."

"Oh, darn," Brennan said sarcastically.

"Were you just sarcastic?" Agela asked, stunned.

"Um, yeah. Why?" she asked as if it were nothing.

Angela just shook her head in amazement. "Nothing, sweetie."

"You ready, Bones?" Booth asked, handing her her coat.

They got virtually nothing out of the guy who found the body. He worked for the department of highways and was just scraping the road when he came across the rather large suitcase. He was just curious as to why the bag didn't have any snow on it, so he investigated and got a rather nasty surprise. Booth didn't seem too disappointed, though. "We'll get something off of the dental records or the sketch and then we'll go from there. Someone wanted to make sure this girl was found. That obviously means something."

She sighed, "You're right."

"Oh my gosh! Did Dr. Temperance Brennan just admit that I, FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, was right?! It's a miracle!"

"Shut-up!" she joked, punching him on the arm as he drove them towards his house. He wanted to check and make sure everything there was all right before they headed to Wong-Fu's for dinner.

After they had checked out Booth's place and made sure everything was in order, Brennan asked him a question about their dinner plans. "Have you talked to Parker lately?"

"Yeah, yesterday. Why?"

"I dunno. Do you think Rebecca would let him join us for dinner?" she asked a bit shyly.

"I don't see why not? I was supposed to have him this weekend anyway."

"Can you call her and ask? I'd love to have Parker join us."

"This is why I love you, Bones," he smiled and kissed the top of her head as he pulled out his cell phone.

A few minutes later everything was planned. They would swing by and pick Parker up and he would spend the weekend with her and Booth. Brennan wondered if they should tell Rebecca about them. In the end they decided that Booth had better ask her if it was okay if Brennan stayed the weekend at his place since Parker would be there with them. Booth decided he had better do it over the phone since he knew it would be WAY too awkward to ask his ex in person. He called her while they were on their way over and she just laughed. "Gosh, it's taken you two long enough to wise up."

"Yeah, thanks, Rebecca. Is it okay or not?" he asked, annoyed.

"Of course it's alright. Parker and Dr. Brennan have met before and he really likes her. Will you be at her place or yours?"

"Her place is bigger, but I think Parker would be more comfortable at my place since he has his own room and all.

Booth knew he was taking a big step with Brennan by allowing her to get to know his son. He had taken that step years ago when he first introduced them, but now he was allowing her to get to know his son as his girlfriend, not a co-worker. No matter how serious his relationships had become over the years, none of his girlfriends had ever met his son. To be honest, he didn't really trust any of them to be nice to Parker or to pay enough attention to him. However, he always knew that Bones would give his son the attention he deserved and that she would try her best to earn his son's respect. She had never once disappointed him when it came to Parker. She had always treated him as if he was her own and he loved her for that more than she could ever understand.

"Daddy!" Parker yelled as he sprinted out the door of his house and jumped into his father's waiting arms. "Can we build another igloo like the one you and Dr. Bones built? Please!" Booth just laughed, as did Brennan, who was standing beside of him.

"Oh course we can! We can also go sledding and have snowball fights!"

"Cool!"

Booth set his son back on his feet. "Why don't you and Bones go and get in the car why I have a quick talk with your mom?" he asked.

"Ok," Parker said as he took Brennan's hand and ran off towards the SUV, dragging Brennan behind him.

"Hey Rebecca," he greeted his son's mother with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey yourself. So, you and Dr. Brennan?" she asked with a smile on her lips.

"Um, yeah," he replied uncomfortably. "We're sort of keeping it on the down-low for now, though."

"That's understandable. So, everything Parker needs is in his bag," she handed him a large backpack, "and I packed some movies for him to watch with you guys if he gets bored."

"Thanks." He turned to go when Rebecca's voice stopped him.

"I'm glad," she smiled.

He turned back around to meet her eyes. "Me too."

* * *

Thanks for reading. You can review if you want. I don't know when I'll post again. It probably won't be for a while. One of my friends and classmates was killed the other day so I'm not really in the mood for writing. Hope you guys understand. I have the next chapter finished so I'll try to post it in a few days when I get a few moments but I don't really have anything after that written. So, yeah. Thanks again for reading. Chels


	10. Snowball Fights and Engagement Rings

Here is ch. 10. Sorry I haven't posted any sooner but I plan on trying my best from now on and posting at least once a week. Enjoy!

* * *

After a relaxing dinner at Wong Fu's, the three went back to Booth's place to watch a movie. They curled up on the couch together, Parker between the two of them. Parker had picked out the movie Narnia, and to Booth's astonishment, Brennan actually became pretty absorbed in it. Parker fell asleep halfway through it, though. A half an hour into the movie he had laid down between them, placing his head in Brennan's lap. She had just smiled, said nothing, and began running her fingers thorough his hair the way mothers often do with their children. It was in that instant that Booth knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She was the perfect woman for him in every way, right down to the way she treated his son. He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

After the movie had ended he picked his son up and carried him to his room down the hall. He placed him in his bed and covered him up with his favorite blanket. He was about to turn the light off and return to Brennan when his son's voice stopped him. "Daddy?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, Parker?" Booth whispered back.

"Is Dr. Bones gonna be here to build our igloo with us?"

"Yeah, buddy. Why?"

"I really like her, Daddy," he mumbled sleepily.

Booth turned the light out and came back to sit on his son's bed. "Do you really?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah. Why?" Parker asked, a little bit more awake now.

"I really like her too. What would you think if I asked her to stick around for a while?"

"Huh?"

"How would you feel if I asked her to marry me?"

"You mean Dr. Bones is going to be my stepmom?"

"How would you feel about that?"

"I'd love it! Dr. Bones is really great!"

"So you'd like to have her as a stepmom?"

"Yeah!" he replied excitedly.

"OK. Goodnight, Parker."

"Goodnight, Daddy."

"Hey," Brennan greeted him as he returned from his son's room. "That took longer than I expected."

"Yeah. Parker and I were talking a little bit." He came to sit beside of her and kissed her passionately for a few moments.

"What was that for?"

"I dunno."

"I liked it."

"So did I."

They were silent for a few minutes as they sat in the dark together, enjoying one another's presence. Booth was the one to break the silence, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, snuggling up against him, placing her head on his strong chest.

"No, I mean, I really, truly, deeply love you, Temperance Brennan," he told her seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

"I know, Booth, I know," she reassured her. "I've always known and I feel the same way, I truly do."

"I'm glad, Bones."

"Let's go to bed." She took his hand and led him towards his bedroom.

The weekend passed relatively quickly. The three of them spent Saturday building an igloo behind Booth's place and having snowball fights. Brennan and Parker teamed up against Booth and with Parker supplying her with snowballs, Booth was quickly defeated. Just as Brennan and her brother and father would do when they built an igloo, the three of them would sit out in the igloo for hours on end drinking hot chocolate and talking. Parker and Brennan really bonded. They were constantly asking one another question after question. For the most part Booth just stood by and watched as his girlfriend and son bonded. He was trying to make sure that he was making the right decision by asking Brennan to marry him. He hadn't asked her yet; he was waiting until he got the ring and the time was right.

On Saturday Brennan got called into work to look at a bone Zack needed a second opinion on. Booth jumped at his chance to go and get an engagement ring for Brennan. He wanted Parker to help him pick it out so that his son would feel more involved in this decision. His son's opinion was very important to him; if Parker didn't like Brennan as much as he did, he wouldn't ask her to marry him, no matter how much it would kill him inside.

After dropping Brennan off at the lab, father and son drove to a jewelry store and hurried inside and out of the cold. The store was empty with only one elderly woman working the counter. "How can I help you today, Gentlemen?" she greeted them with a warm smile.

"We need a ring!" Parker exclaimed happily.

"What kind of ring?" the woman asked him warmly.

"A ring so I can have a new step mommy!"

Booth laughed. "We're looking for an engagement ring," he informed the woman.

The elderly woman Booth guessed to be around 65 smiled warmly, "This way, please." She led them to one of the room's many glass display cases a few feet away. The case was filled with dozens of rings of all colors, shapes, and sizes.

"This is going to be harder than I thought," Booth said, running his eyes over all of the rings.

"Let's start simple," the woman said, "Gold or platinum?"

"Platinum," Booth decided instantly.

"What type of stone?"

"Diamond."

"Thin band or thick?"

"Thin."

"Small stone or large?"

"Um, I think smaller but not too small."

"Okay. Here are some rings that fit into the categories you selected," she pulled out a few trays of rings.

"What do you think, Parker?" he asked, picking the boy up so he could better see the rings.

"Ummm, I dunno," he wondered aloud. "Wait! That one! That one!" he yelled, pointing excitedly at one of the rings. "That's the one! It's perfect!"

"This one?" Booth asked, picking up one of the rings. It was a small platinum one with a small diamond encrusted in it. The diamond cut was pretty enough, but it was the simplicity of the band and the diamond that caught Parker's and now Booth's eyes. His son was right; it was perfect. "This one," he informed the woman, handing over the ring.

"I think this is the fastest I've ever seen someone pick out an engagement ring," the woman replied happily. "Was it as hard as you thought?"

"No, it just so happened that the perfect one was right in front of us," he laughed.

"So when does Dr. Bones become my step mommy?" Parker asked as the lady placed the ring in the box and wrapped it up.

Booth smiled. "Well, she has to say yes first."

* * *

Well?? I know that there was a lot packed into this chapter but I thought it all fit so...yeah... Reviews?? They make my day and with the way my days have been going I could really use some positive feedback.


	11. Trying To Keep The Secret

WOW! Sorry for the long time in between postings. I had a 48 hour fire class over the past two weekends. I've been really tired but I've finally got some more of this story done. So here ya go!

Don't own Bones, duh.

* * *

"Remember, it's a secrete, Parker."

"I know, Daddy. I promise I won't tell."

"Okay." Booth was satisfied that his son understood that he couldn't tell Brennan about the ring. They were currently on their way to pick her up from the lab. Apparently Zack had found two possible sizes of baseball bats that could have been used to murder the woman. Angela was running some of the scenarios through the computer to get a more accurate reading.

He parked in Brennan's spot and he and Parker made their way through security and towards Brenan's sector of the lab. Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Cam, and Brennan were all on the platform together. "Dr. Bones!" Parker yelled, trying to get to her, but Booth had a firm hold on his son's hand.

"Hold on, Parker, I have to swipe my card."

"Well hurry!"

Everyone laughed lightly as Booth swiped his card and released his son's hand. Parker ran towards Brennan who scooped him up and hugged him like a mother would her son. "What'd you two do today?" she asked kindly, as she held him on her hip.

"Umm...nothing," he answered quickly.

"Nothing, huh?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nope, nothing at all."

"Hummm, are you sure?" She knew something was up and she wanted to know what it was.

"Yep!"

"I suppose I'll just have to tickle it out of you then!" She began to tickle Parker all over as he screamed and laughed at the same time.

"We went shopping!" he giggled. Brennan stopped tickling him and turned her eyes towards Booth.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Two guys can't go and get some mac and cheese at the supermarket?"

"No, not when I spend hours making it for you."

Booth just rolled his eyes and smiled. God he loved that woman. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah, sure. Just let me go to my office and grab my bag." She hurried off of the platform and towards her office. Everyone around just stared at Booth and Parker, wondering why they were so close to Dr. Brennan. Why was Booth dropping Brennan off at the lab and picking her up? Why was Parker with them and why was he acting so friendly towards Brennan? Why was Brennan acting motherly towards her partner's son?

Of course Angela knew instantly. Something had to have happened during the week the two partners spent locked up in Brennan's apartment. They must have finally come to their senses and hooked up. At last! _It's about damn time_ she thought to herself. _I mean, honestly, 2 years?! What the hell's up with that? _She was snapped out of her day dream by Brennan's return to the platform.

"Ready!" she announced to Booth and Parker.

"Let's go," Booth replied with a smile.

"Bye!" Parker yelled as they headed down the stairs.

"Bye!" everyone returned; everyone but Cam, that is, who was giving Brennan a killer glare.

"I have an idea," Brennan said to Booth as they drove through the icy streets of D.C.

"What's that?" Booth asked.

"How about you cook burgers for dinner and I'll make mac and cheese?"

"Sounds like a plan to me. How about you, Parker?"

"Okay."

"Does Parker have to go back to school on Monday?" Brennan wondered aloud.

"Nope, his school is closed until at least Wednesday."

"I'm really glad," Parker told them excitedly.

"I bet! I always loved snow days when I was in school," Booth told his son.

"What about you, Dr. Bones?" Parker asked when she remained silent.

"Oh, I never cared for them much," she said softly.

"What?" father and son yelled together.

"How could you not love snow days?" Booth asked. "Especially after all the luck we've had with them," he whispered to her so that his son couldn't hear him. He found her hand with his and intertwined their fingers.

"I never liked them because it meant that I had to stay home that day with whatever foster family I was with that week. When it was me and Russ and our mom and dad, I liked them. We would build igloos and snow men and have snowball fights and drink hot chocolate. But after I was in foster care it was as if all those days spent in the snow with my family lost their luster and became distant and faded memories." Her confession left the two men silent for several minutes. "Sorry to ruin everyone's happy moods!" she laughed.

"Sure," Booth said sarcastically as he parker the car. in his spot.

A little while later Brennan and Parker were making mac and cheese in the kitchen while Booth was sent out into the snow to cook the burgers. Parker wanted to help his dad but Booth said it was too cold and that Brennan could really use his help. He agreed reluctantly but after Brennan actually gave him something to do he really livened up. She had him slicing Velveta cheese into tiny blocks, with a buter knife, of course. He was enjoying the task immensly while Brennan boiled the macaroni and mixed her secrete recipe of spices together. "Gosh it's cold out there!' Booth announced his entrance from the back padio. "How's the mac and cheese coming along?" he asked, giving his girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek and a pat on the butt that his son couldn't see.

"Great Daddy! Dr. Bones is letting me cut up the cheese!"

Booth gave Brennan an odd look. "I only gave him a butter knife," she reassured him.

"For a second there I was worried," he breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, the burgers are almost done so I'll be back in here with them in a few minutes. Everyone want cheese on theirs?"

"Yep," Parker replied.

"Duh," Brennan told him with a smile on her lips.

"You might just have to pay for that later," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be waiting."

Dinner was great. The burgers were perfect and the mac and cheese was the best ever. Brennan swore that it was all Parker and he didn't dissagree. After dinner they retired to the couch to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory with Johnny Depp in it. Once again Parker fell asleep, but instead of finishing the movie, Booth carried him to his bedroom and then returned and carried Brennan into his.

* * *

So, what'd ya think? Leave a review; they make me happy and when I'm happy I tend to be in a writing mood.


	12. At The Office

Okay, new chapter!! Yeah!!

* * *

It was now Monday morning and life in D.C. was beginning to return to normal. There was still snow everywhere, but no more was expected to fall and the roads had been cleared except for some back roads outside of the city. School for kids was still closed and was expected to be closed at least until Wednesday; however, Booth and Brennan had a case to work. Parker was going to stay with them until he had to return to school. Brennan was enjoying having him around and to tell the truth it made her want kids of her own. Booth and Rebecca made it work for their son and he turned out great! What if she and Booth were to have a child together? Would it really be so bad?

Brennan forced herself to step out of her daydreams as she stepped out of the shower and walked into Booth's room where he was buttoning up his work shirt. "So what's the plan for today?" she asked as she pulled one of her pants suites out of Booth's closet.

"Well, Angela ran her sketch through the Missing Person's Database so we should have a name by now. We'll need to find out where she was last seen and who reported her missing and go from there."

"Sounds good. I just hope Parker doesn't get bored hanging out with Zack, Angela, and Hodgins today."

"He loves hanging out with them," Booth explained. "Which one?" he asked, holding up a blue and red tie.

"The blue, it makes your eyes stand out more."

Booth smiled as he began tying the tie. "You know, I really like what we have, and I don't mean the sexual part, which is great by the way," he added quickly.

Brennan blushed as she slipped on her suite.

"I just mean that our relationship isn't just about sex the way so many people's relationships are. We have more than that."

"I know."

"I know it's really soon and all, but what do you think about moving in together?" he asked shyly.

"Seriously?" Brennan asked as she stopped brushing her hair and met his eyes.

"Well, yeah. I mean, we've known each other for a couple of years now and we're in love. I think it would help us take our relationship to the next level. So what do you say, Bones?"

Brennan could only smile. "Yes! I want us to move in together more than anything!"

Booth pulled her into a tight hug as he kissed her neck. "I love you, Temperance," he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too, Seeley," she whispered back, a tear of happiness rolling down her cheek.

* * *

"Hey guys," Booth said to the squints, all of whom were all standing around on the platform.

"Hey," they all replied sleepily.

"Parker's going to be hanging out here today if that's alright with everyone," Brennan said, telling more so than asking her staff to look after her partner's son.

"Sure!" Angela replied happily, walking over and taking Parker's hand. "You wanna come and play some games on my computer?"

"Sure! Can I Dad? Please?!"

Booth smiled at his son's excitement, "Sure, go ahead. Just make sure you listen to Angela, ok?"

"Ok!" and with that Parker and Angela were off to Angela's office.

"We have a name, Dr. Brennan," Zack explained. "Amy Mayfield, age 23 from here in D.C. She's been missing since early August. The missing person's report was filed by her mother. She suspected Amy's abusive boyfriend, Latrell Laurence, who is in a pretty bad gang."

"Great, now we have to deal with gangs!" Booth sighed. "Let me call a buddy of mine and I'll see what type of information I can get out of him about the boyfriend and his gang activities."

"Booth, you go ahead and go to your office. I'll stay here with Parker and see if there is any more information I can get from the bones," Brennan offered.

"Ok. I'll bring lunch back for the three of us around noon."

"Sounds good."

* * *

While Parker and Angela played computer games and colored all over Brennan's paperwork, Brennan was busy working with the bones of the dead woman. She had nice bones, strong, well formed, no old fractures or breaks. She also had nice, straight teeth; she had had braces sometime during her short lifetime. However, Brennan's main focus point was the skull, the occipital bone to be more specific. The victim had died from massive brain hemorrhaging due to a baseball bat colliding with the back of her head. "For the bat to have hit her heat at this angle and with this much force she had to have been kneeling," she said allowed to Zack.

"She was executed," he said simply, without emotion.

"I believe so." She sighed. She still couldn't understand while people killed one another, especially in such brutal ways.

"We'll need to let Booth know."

"I'll tell him over lunch."

"The diameter of the wound suggests a small bat, such as a t-ball or possible even a little league bat. It is too small for any larger bats."

"Good work, Zack. I want you to keep working on the bones, looking for anything either you or I could have missed."

"Okay, Dr. Brennan."

She pealed her loff atex gloves and tossed them away as she headed down and off of the platform. She had had enough of death for one day; there was only so much one person could take and she had had her fill for the day. All she wanted to do was to hug Parker and kiss Booth, just like they were her family. _They are your family_ she said to herself. _They are the closest thing you've ever had to a family._ Brennan smiled at the thought of her walking into a nice house somewhere just outside of the city limits, only to be greeted by Booth, her husband, Parker, and she and Booth's children. Booth would kiss her as she picked up one of their kids and kissed them. Next she would make her way into the kitchen to help her husband cook dinner for their ever growing family. Later that evening she and he would do the dishes together after the kids had been put to bed. Somehow they would end up in bed together, just as they did every night.

Brennan was snapped out of her daydreams by a voice that called her name. "Bones!" the voice yelled. She whirled around; Booth was making his way swiftly towards her, carrying an arm load of bags of to-go Chinese food boxes. "I got Lunch," he announced proudly as if he had gone out and killed an animal and drug it back to camp.

"I'm so proud of you," she teased as she pinched his cheek.

"Oh, you're in trouble now," he whispered as he leaned towards her, checking to make sure that no one was in ear shock.

"Prove it to me," she whispered back.

"Here?" he asked, uncertainly.

"In my office." She smiled seductively as she turned around and began walking towards her office.

Booth followed, not about to miss the change of the excitement, and not to mention pleasure that he would get out of having sex with his partner in her office during work.

Brennan's breathing was already becoming labored as she entered her office. The room was empty. She pulled the blinds down and closed them so that no one could see inside. Booth entered a second later, setting the food down in one of the chairs in the room. He closed and locked the door. "Good thinking," she assured him as she quickly cleaned her desk off and hopped up onto it.

"It's an FBI thing," he smiled. She looked so hott sitting there on her desk, waiting for him to come to her. He slowly walked over to her, making her think that he would never get there. Once he reached her she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She kissed him slow but passionately as one thing lead to another...

* * *

Oh my gosh I am so tired! I worked all day today and then went to a Hillary Clinton rally, which was AWESOME!! I got to meet Hillary and Chelsea (who I'm named after)! So anyway, what did you think of the latest chapter??


End file.
